parodyfandomcom-20200223-history
Once Upon A Time Disney Channel Style
Once Upon A Time Disney Channel Style Cast Emma Swan-Jessie Prescott (Jessie) Young Emma-Chloe James (Dog with a Blog) Henry Mills-Levi Daniels (Raven's Home) Evil Queen/Regina Mills-Evil Alex (Wizards of Waverly Place 'Alex vs. Alex')/Alex Russo (Wizards of Waverly Place) Young Snow White-Harley Diaz (Stuck in the Middle) Snow White/Mary Margaret Blanchard-Rachel Diaz (Stuck in the Middle) Prince Charming/David Nolan-PJ Duncan (Good Luck, Charlie) Rumplestiltskin as the Dark One-Dimitri (Mom's Got a Date with a Vampire) Rumplestiltskin/Mr. Gold-Jay (Descendants and Descendants 2) Belle/Lacey-Chelsea Daniels (That's So Raven Seasons 1 & 2)/Zoe (K.C. Undercover) Baelfire/Neal Cassidy-Ethan Diaz (Stuck in the Middle) Young Baelfire/Neal Cassidy-Lewie Diaz (Stuck in the Middle) Killian Jones-Harry Hook (Descendants 2) Red Riding Hood/Ruby-Andi Mack (Andi Mack) Ruby's Wolf Form-Fenris Wolf (The Avengers: Earth's Mightiest Heroes) Widow Lucas/Granny-Cary Martin (The Suite Life of Zack and Cody) Pinocchio-Booker (Raven's Home) August Booth-Ernie Cooper (K.C. Undercover) Geppetto/Marco-Craig Cooper (K.C. Undercover) Jiminy Cricket-Milo (Fish Hooks) Archie Hopper-Ford Pines (Gravity Falls) Grumpy/Leroy-Grunkle Stan (Gravity Falls) Doc-Fiddleford McGucket (Gravity Falls) Happy-Soos (Gravity Falls) Sneezy-Toby Determined (Gravity Falls) Sleepy-Deputy Blurbs (Gravity Falls) Bashful-Tyler (Gravity Falls) Dopey-Robbie (Gravity Falls) Huntsman/Graham-Tyler James (Dog with a Blog) Blue Fairy/Mother Superior-Star (Star Vs. The Forces of Evil) Cora-Shego (Kim Possible) Young Cora-Bonnie (Kim Possible) Daniel-Xander (Bunk'd) King George-Mr. Moesby (The Suite Life of Zack and Cody) Ruth-Amy Duncan (Good Luck, Charlie) King Leopold-Tom Diaz (Stuck in the Middle) Queen Eva-Suzy Diaz (Stuck in the Middle) Princess Abigail/Kathryn-Sharpay Evans (High School Musical) Fredrick-Troy Bolton (High School Musical) Zelena/The Wicked Witch-Evie (Descendants and Descendants 2) Milah-Audrey (Descendants) Maurice-James Possible (Kim Possible) Gaston-Zack Martin (The Suite Life on Deck) Pan-Kal (Halloweentown: Kalabar's Revenge) Malcolm-Les Camembert (Teen Beach Movie) Robin Hood-Parker Rooney (Liv and Maddie) Roland-Beast Diaz (Stuck in the Middle) Maid Marian-Emma Ross (Bunk'd and Jessie) Cinderella/Ashley Boyd-Lily (Hannah Montana) Prince Thomas/Sean-Oliver (Hannah Montana) The King-Robbie Ray (Hannah Montana) Clorinda-Dizzy Tremaine (Descendants 2) Florinda-Pacifica Northwest (Gravity Falls) Lady Tremaine-Lord Dominator (Wander Over Yonder) Jacob-Dipper Pines (Gravity Falls) Gideon (Bad)-Gil (Descendants 2) Gideon (Good)-Ben (Descendants and Descendants 2) King Arthur-Dr. Drakken (Kim Possible) Guinevere-Rose (American Dragon: Jake Long) Lancelot-Jake Long (American Dragon: Jake Long) Merlin-Ron Stoppable (Kim Possible) Nimue (Bad)-Janna (Star Vs. The Forces of Evil) Nimue (Good)-Kim Possible (Kim Possible) Aladdin-Phineas (Phineas and Ferb) Jasmine-Isabella (Phineas and Ferb) Jafar-Jafar (Descendants) Dorothy-Lou (Bunk'd) Will Scarlett-Jackson (Hannah Montana) Prince Phillip-Diggie (Liv and Maddie) Princess Aurora-Liv Rooney (Liv and Maddie) Mulan-Wendy Wu (Wendy Wu: Homecoming Warrior) Maleficent-Maleficent (Descendants) Ursula-Uma (Descendants 2) Cruella De Vil-Cruella De Vil (Descendants) Ariel-Sam (The Thirteenth Year) Prince Eric-Cody (The Thirteenth Year) Lily-Mal (Descendants and Descendants 2) The Black Fairy/Fiona-Stevie Nichols (Wizards of Waverly Place) The Magic Mirror/Sidney-Marco (Star Vs. The Forces of Evil)/Jake (Hannah Montana) Prince James-Felix (Wizards of Waverly Place) Hansel-Pupert Pesky (The Buzz on Maggie) Gretel-Maggie Pesky (The Buzz on Maggie) Blind Witch-Dawn Swatworthy (The Buzz on Maggie) Elsa-Riley Matthews (Girl Meets World) Anna-Ally Dawson (Austin & Ally) Kristoff-Austin Moon (Austin & Ally) Hans-Chad Dylan Cooper (Sonny with a Chance) Ingrid-Vanessa Doofenshmirtz (Phineas and Ferb) Wendy Darling-Mabel Pines (Gravity Falls) Michael Darling-Todd Daring (The Replacements) John Darling-Ferb (Phineas and Ferb) Merida-Lonnie (Descendants and Descendants 2) Dr. Jekyll-Gorog (Wizards of Wavery Place) Mr. Hyde-Dominic (Wizards of Waverly Place) Mary-Rebecca Mack (Andi Mack) Older Henry-Curt Martin (The Suite Life of Zack and Cody) Lucy-Daphne Diaz (Stuck in the Middle) Latina Cinderella-Celia Mack (Andie Mack) Tiana-Harper (Wizards of Waverly Place) Alice-Miley Stewart (Hannah Montana) The Apprentice-Kelbo Russo (Wizards of Waverly Place) Hades-Alucard (Wizards of Waverly Place) Category:TV Show Spoofs